The Purple Kitty
by waterlily12
Summary: I was foolish enough to meddle in human affairs. I was let off with a warning but I was also banned from the Sanctuary for a year as a consequence of my actions, with my magic restricted, and I was to be a cat for the duration of my punishment. It was because of that that I met a red haired boy who accepted me, though I know I couldn't stay with him for long. ElsAi. Oneshot.


People have always try to avoid black cats, thinking that they're bad omens. Black, with beady yellow eyes. I always wondered who started that rumor, it's ludicrous; however, even though black cats are unwanted by humans, they have their own packs, their own groups that welcome them.

Having the feeling that I don't belong anywhere is the worst. I'm always the odd ball out, no one even wants to come close to me.

Because of my purple fur along with my lavender eyes, I have always been alone; albeit, I don't know how long. Every time I try to be friendly with the other kitties in the alley, they always hissed at me, telling me to scram. Even humans avoid me more than the black cats.

I often cursed myself for getting myself into such tedious trouble. Humans and animals alike have their preferences, groups, and exclusions.

It's ameow-zing that just because I'm purple all over - the only one in the world to have that color - that there isn't a place for me.

My Sacred El... I got so used to adding the cat puns that it comes out naturally now. I spend too much time as a cat, but what can I do? The law forbid my kin from being remotely close to humans. If we do, our consequences will be dire.

Why? I haven't a clue. I mean, we resemble them in appearance - though my race is small while the humans populated the entire Elrios continent. We hid our existences from them, only over watching the activities of Elrios like so divine being or something. My race is too arrogant for their own good.

Aren't we all homo sapiens? Shouldn't we get along instead of secluding each other?

Of course, I was foolish enough to meddle in human affairs. It was a red haired girl and she was in trouble. I couldn't just stand in the sideline and watch as she die. I had to help.

Though I do wonder why it was perfectly reasonable to tamper with the animal society but the human's were forbidden.

I was let off with a warning but I was also banned from the Sanctuary for some time as a consequence of my actions, with my magic restricted, _and _I was to be a cat through the duration of my punishment.

Just because I have a heart and saved a mere human, I ended up like this. How oblivious can they be? Why are they so obdurate in their standing of observing from the sidelines?

Albeit I can easily break this binding spell and roam about in a more suitable form, I couldn't risk that much could I? Who knows what would happen if I cross yet another line. They have eyes everywhere, and the proof that they learned of my actions along with the studies that I have come upon was enough to convince me. I'll just have to wait on their permission, but how long will that be...?

Oh, and I also have to live among humans as well, isn't it just ironic? But as a cat... for now.

Anyways, I often get into cat fights with alley cats since they make fun of my fur and eyes, but I always come out injured. And it'll always end up with me collapsing somewhere or another, nobody to care for me.

Why is it that the whole world is shunning away someone who is different? I tried to fit in, but that's impaw-sible. It doesn't matter to me anyways, they're all the same. They wouldn't accept someone as different as me into their society.

Is this why my race went into hiding? I wish I'm done with this and return from my cat form, this is ridiculous, stupid High Council and their intransigent laws.

I wobble away as some cats chased me out of my sleeping place. Sighing, I sit on solid concrete, looking up to the sky only to see dark clouds.

...Well isn't this just meow-tastic. I'm too tired to put up with this weather. I don't care anymore.

Thunder, followed up by the threatening flashes of lightning. It seems as though it wants to tell me to meow out of here as well. It's weird how I'm never scare of these thunder storms like other scaredy-cats, maybe it has to do with being the master of elements. Heck, I can conjure up a hailstorm in mid - July if I wanted to.

I sit and lick the gash on my right front limb, not caring for all the rain that washed over me or the loud thunderclaps. I really wish I wasn't in this cat form right now.

While I'm cleaning the blood off of my fur - even though that the rain was doing that for me - it stopped. I mean, the rain ceased but I could still hear the thunder and the flashes of lightning.

"What's a kitty like you doing out here?"

My head snap up to meet crimson eyes. I stare at the human boy blankly - he looks around fourteen. I wonder why he's here, what's more is why he is staring at me, with an umbrella sheltering both of us from the storm. He have locks of windswept red hair that matches his eyes. He seem to be staring at me curiously, which prompt me to shake circumspectly. I'm not used to attention since I confine myself to solitude, even within the Sanctuary. Frankly, I prefer books over anything else.

...The boy, his crimson eyes intrigued me.

He tries to grab me with his free hand but my instinct kick in and I hissed. I swipe his hand away with my injured paw, telling him to not come close to me. Being a cat for half a year now gave me some of its basic instincts and these purr-ible cat puns.

_"Don't you come closer human! I'm already in enough trouble!" _I hissed but of course, the words didn't come out in human speech.

The boy only crouch down even lower and...smiling at me? Well, this is different from my usual treatments - such as glares and scowls.

"You don't have to be scared." He say gently.

Scared? What is he meowing about? I'm not even scare of him - albeit his crimson hair and eyes remind me of that female human.

I send more and more hisses, fur and tail standing on end and hissing to Lady El that he would just leave me alone. _  
_

As his hand came closer again, I lash out with my paw. But to my meow-zement, he catches it and holds it in his hands cordially. I could feel his warmth pulsing through my soaked paw and I look at him in a mix of shock, confusion, and fear as to what he was going to do to me now.

I anticipate for the worst, but what I got is a lift. The human boy hoists me up with one arm and holds me close to his chest, so close that I could hear the beating of his heart.

_What...? _I stare blankly up at the redhead, only to see him grinning.

"I never seen a purple kitty before!" He then starts to walk away in the rain..._with me. _"Don't worry, I'll dry you up and bandage your paw so that it'll heal."

I widen my eyes to what he just said. I am so going to get in trouble if they find the slightest trace of me making contact with normal humans.

I stay alert as he took me to his home, even when he put me down on a table that I was vigilant. He told me to stay put, to not go anywhere. Like I have a choice? I don't know where I am or how to even get out with these paws of mine!

He comes back with a white box that have a red cross symbol on it. I become more alert, wondering what kind of torture devices he have stored in that box.

The strange boy set it on the table and flip open the top. He took out a white roll and...scissors?! Is he trying to kill me?!

I hiss vehemently some more as he made a grab for my paw. I need to protect myself from this boy. I struggle as he suddenly took me with both hands and set me on his lap.

"Relax!" He say with a carefree tone, holding out my reluctant paw. He put something on my injured limb and I hiss out in pain. The boy then proceeds to wrap my injured limb and cut off the ends of the white fabric to tie it up. By the end, my paw doesn't hurt any more and I can move it freely.

"Now, let's dry you up!" He lift me up once again and into another room where he took something that breathes out strong hot air at me. I almost got blown off the counter if it wasn't for the boy catching me.

"Oops, sorry!" he grinned sheepishly. After all the howling and how air, my fur puffed up.

...This human boy...

He takes me yet again, this time I try to squirm out again but his grip on me only tightens. I decide to bite him, it is a rather barbaric act but I needed to him to loosen his grip so I can escape.

"Y'know, stupid cat, why can't you relax?" he asks, wincing at by attack but still kept a firm hold. "I'm trying to help you."

_...Oh he did not just call me stupid. Who does he think he is?!_

"Hold still 'kay?" He takes out a brush and starts stroking my fur. I stay steady as he takes the time and effort to make sure he doesn't miss a single spot.

I can't figure out his objective.

After he finish brushing my fur, he puts me down and beam at me. "You must be hungry, I'll get you something to eat."

_Eat?_ Now that I think about it, I haven't ate anything in the pass two days.

... I'm slightly impress at how I survived for so long.

My tummy starts growling just thinking of food and just as if on cue, the redhead boy comes back with a bowl of milk.

"Have some milk." My stomach growl in response so I take up on his offer. The boy chuckle at me as I hungrily drank the substance. Upon first taste, I thought I was in meow heaven! It is absolutely delicious!

"It's like you haven't ate anything in a while." He pets me on the head and ruffle my fur. I purred in content, finding pleasure in it.

"You must be a stray kitty," he remark, examining me. "It must be hard living out there in the streets alone."

_"I don't need your pity."_

After I finish, he takes me into his arm and set me on his lap again. I stare at him, and without warning, he place a hand on my back and starts stroking. My tail wag but I don't know why. Is it because I like it?

"Too bad the apartment doesn't allow pets..." Well, if they don't allow animals, then why did you take me in in the first place?

He then takes a red wristband from his hand and tempt it in front of me. Even though I'm not supposed to be a cat, the temporary cat instincts kicked in anyways, despite me trying to meow it down.

I followed its movement with my eyes, my tail wag with each passing second. I swipe my paw at it, only for the wristband to rise out of my reach. He chuckle in amusement as I try to get the object in his hands.

_"Ugh! Stop moving it you jerk!" _I thought in annoyance.

"Fine, fine," The boy chuckle again, placing the red band around my neck like a collar. "If you like it, you can have it."

The boy looks out the balcony on the apartment he was lives in to check on the weather. "Looks like the rain stopped."

Indeed it did. Yippee-hooray. Isn't that the best news in the world. Oh how I love sarcasm.

One strange thing though, the boy sigh in disappointment and looks at me with a weird look. A mix of sadness and longing for company and comfort.

"I guess I should take you out before Ariel bites my head off when she finds that you were in here during one of her random inspections."

He takes me to a park and settle me down in a patch of grass before ruffling my fur. "Be a good kitty and don't get yourself in trouble okay?"

I look at him indignantly,_ "I do believe that you already got me clawing up the wrong tree_." I sit there stiffly and so did the boy. He seems hesitant to leave me, I wonder why...

_Are all humans like this?_

I finally meow out a 'thank you' as he slowly turn to walk away. The boy looks over his shoulder with a smile and nods curtly, showing that he understood me.

Strange...what is this fluttering feeling when he smile?

I sigh, I must've caught a cold in that rain.

But... I hope that I do get see him again someday.

My ears twitch at the detection on unnatural rushing wind. I turn my head to see a car speeding past at abnormal speed; it's heading for the crosswalk that the boy is going for.

My heart pound against my rib cage.

_Oh dear Lady El..._ I thought in dread and quickly hop to my paws to run after the redhead; but for someone who is strolling, he is too fast for my small strides.

I meow loudly but he didn't seem to hear me.

_At this rate, I won't be able to save him!_

In the rush against time, I decide to act. I don't care what will happen if I break the spell as long as I'm able to save him. This feels like when I wanted to save that red haired girl from before, but it's a boy this time.

I mutter the reversal transformation spell under my breath, all the while trying to catch up to him. An violet arcane circle glows brilliantly under my paws and follows my movement.

It enlarge and levitate upward, changing my entire physique along with it.

He's at the crosswalk, still unaware of the car while it's coming closer. _Stupid, idiotic human!_

"LOOK OUT!" I call out at the last second, my original body returned. He was halfway through the crosswalk already when I hollered, but the honking of the car mingled with my voice.

As he looks up and froze, I dive in to push him out of the way.

We narrowly dodged the vehicle as it spin wildly and skid across the road, letting out that painful screeching of the tires.

I pant heavily for I haven't ran that fast in a long time. Teleportation certainly made things so much easier but it also lowered my stamina by quite a lot, so I'm at a disadvantage when it comes to physical labor.

"Um..." I hear the boy talk under me. He sounds confused, with a mix of shock.

I glare at him with my lilac eyes as I sit up, grab him by the shirt collar, and shake him vigorously. "STUPID HUMAN! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU RESPOND WHEN I MEOW OUT TO YOU?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN ROADKILL!"

He's as silent as a mouse, and just as shocked. His crimson red eyes stare into my violet ones, and then scan me over before a glint of recognition replaces all other emotions that I saw.

"Kitty?"

I stiffen at the possibility of him realizing that I was the purple cat. It isn't possible, humans should be skeptical about these kind of magic-based phenomenons.

"Why are you calling me a feline?" I retort, lying to the best of my abilities. "I saved your tail and that was the first thing that came out of your mouth? How disgraceful."

"..." He's analyzing me again and his gaze fell onto the red band around my wrist.

... Uh oh.

Before I could retract my arm, he swiftly grab a hold of it. "Are you the purple cat from before?"

"N-no..." I stutter, which only makes it worse. This boy seems to have an innate lie detector or something.

"You are, aren't you?" he asks again, ignoring my denial, and holding my wrist up for me to see the red wristband. "I gave my favorite wristband to that cat."

How does he even - wait, did he just say his favorite?

"It could have been any cat," I argue back, yanking my pa- _hand _back and stood up, cautiously backing away. I should really make a run for it now, I'm paw-sitive that the more I talk to him, the worse it will be. And why isn't he scared by this? Shouldn't he be running away and denying the fact that I turned from an animal to a human in the first place?

"I only know of one purple cat and..." He trails, standing up and looking softly at me. "You two have the same eyes."

I mentally cursed since there is no way I could escape this without complications.

"How?" he continues curiosity filling his voice.

Instead of giving an answer, I turn on my heels and high-tailed out of there. This time, it's him who calls me out but I didn't want to stop.

I hear a call, but it isn't from that redhead. I recognize it as a telepathic message and I knew right then and there, that they found out about what I did... again.

There is no point in running now, they're going to summon me back and I'll be facing a whole new level of penalty, for not only saving yet another human, but for using my magic in a public place - where anyone could've seen me - and for overriding the spell that they cast on me.

I stop in an alley way and hear footsteps behind me.

So he followed me all the way here huh? How persistent is this brat?

"Don't come any closer." I warn, semi-frightened when I hear him moving towards me. Thankfully, he comply with my wishes and stay where he is.

"Please... just forget you ever met me," I say with pleading eyes. "it's for the better that way."

He frown and is rooted in his spot. "And why is that? If you think that I view you as a freak or a monster, then -"

"No, it's not that." I interject, shaking my head. _Please, just leave me alone. Talking to you isn't going to make my situation any better._

"Then why do I have to forget a friend like you?"

How sappy, but I like it. I look at him in surprise as my heart rate increases, "... My... friend?"

He nod with a grin. "Yep!"

That's something hard to believe, I couldn't imagine myself with one. I never have a real friend before since I tend to avoid everyone in my community. And since I have a high magical potential for my age, others tend to stay away. It's hard to make friends when people my age didn't like me.

I feel warm tears forming at the corner of my eyes at his demeanor. He's an idiot. The biggest idiot I ever met. Why would anyone...

"W-what's wrong?" He say in panic and concern, coming up to me and tries to wipe my falling teardrops. But the thing is, his hand slid right _through_ my face.

He's stunned and looks at me as I see my surroundings beginning to brighten with sparkling specks of lights. So they're going to transport me back? They probably think that I would try to run away.

"W-we shouldn't be friends," I sniffle. "We're not supposed to meet anyways. They're taking me back and I know I'll never be able to come here or see you again."

Why did I say that? It's as if my heart was speaking for my mind. Did I really want to see him again? Or to come back to the human world in general?

"I don't know what is going on but," he finally speaks and looks at me with an understanding smile. "if you want to see me again, then you will. As long as you have that drilled into your mind, I'm sure we'll meet each other again. Can you tell me your name before you go? I'm Elsword Sieghart."

I remain silent, I don't know what to make of his response. He's different from the others. He accepts the differences between us - however quickly that was - and I like that.

I smile at him gratefully. "Aisha. Aisha Glenstid."

* * *

She said her name before she is enshrouded by the lights surrounding her, leaving only the red wristband to fall into my open palm.

I close my fingers around it and place in close to my chest. I have a feeling that I'll definitely meet her again.

No matter what she is or where she came from, I'm going to find that purple stray cat again ad I'll keep her this time.

* * *

**Inspired by _The Love-struck Kitty Won't be Discouraged_**

**I'll just leave it as an open ended ending 'cause I don't feel like expanding it.**


End file.
